


Time Alone

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ruby is always a little clumsy when she gets excited, especially due to her faunus traits, but this is the first time that clumsiness has ever fully paid off.





	Time Alone

Ruby yawned loudly as she rolled over in her bed, happy to have been able to sleep in late with her girlfriend, but pouted quietly as she realized the warm of the Schnee’s body wasn’t in the bed anymore. “Weiss….? Weiss… Where are you…? Where did you go?” The wolf faunus growled and got out of her bed, gasping as she saw the white-haired girl on the bunk underneath her own. “Weiss!~” The crimsonette pounced on her lover and kissed her cheek a few times before placing a soft and loving kiss on the heiress’s lips, smiling into the affection. “I thought you left me alone in here…” A soft whine lingered in her tone as she spoke, happy to see the other girl but still a bit bothered that she was alone at all when she woke up.   
  
“Ruby, you know me better than that. I wouldn’t leave you unless I was dead.” Weiss smiled as she watched the faunus’s tail wag happily at the comment, loving the fact that she could make the other girl so happy so quickly. “You’re a dork, you know that? But at least you’re my cute dork.~” The heiress pulled the faunus close to her chest and got comfortable with the feeling of Ruby still leaning against her body. “I just thought I’d read to myself while you were still asleep. I mean, nothing else to do, really.” The white-haired girl smirked and gently pet her lover while she started reading her book again, smiling softly as she listened to the happy growls leaving her leader’s lips. “Atta girl.~ That’s the sweetheart that I know and love.~”   
  
“I love you too, Weiss… So much... But, you know… We have the day to ourselves… Why don’t we make the most of it? It’s been quite a long time since we’ve had any fun without having to try and be quiet.~” The silver-eyed wolf girl smiled and gently nipped at her lover’s neck, her tail continuing to wag at a rapid pace from the excitement that filled her mind. “I want you again, Weiss… It’s been far too long since I’ve had my cock inside of you.~” The wolf-faunus gasped as her girlfriend got out from under her and set her book to the side, bringing an excited smile to her face for a moment until she watched Weiss strip out of her pajamas and sit on the edge of the bed. Without saying another word, the crimsonette rushed to the girl’s back and wrapped her arms around the heiress’s torso, letting her hands relax in the blue-eyed girl’s lap.

 

Weiss smiled as she reached back and gently grabbed her girlfriend’s growing cock, slowly starting to massage it through her pajama pants. “You’re so hard, Ruby… Have you always gotten this horny this fast when it comes to me?~” A soft gasp left the Schnee’s lips as she felt the faunus’s fingers teasing at her exposed folds and clit, causing her to bite her lip to hold back and happy groan from leaving her. The white-haired girl smiled softly as she turned back and planted a soft kiss on the other girl’s lips, happily moaning into the affection as the faunus’s other hand grabbed her modest chest. “Well, you’re eager, aren’t you?~”

 

The young faunus whined at the teasing comment, a soft and blissful breath leaving her as she felt her lover’s fingers clench down around the base of her shaft, touching her slowly swelling knot. “I’ve missed you, Weiss… Don’t tease me so much.~” Ruby growled quietly as she felt Weiss leave the bed, not wanting to have the handjob she was getting stop as she looked into the girl’s blue eyes. “Weiss…? What are you doing…?” The silver-eyed girl pouted softly as her tail stopped wagging, eyes drifting along the Schnee’s body and taking note of her wet thighs while watching the girl turn around and point her ass in her direction. “Wait…” Just at that moment, the young girl gasped as she watched her lover get down on her hands and knees across the room and point her rear end high enough in the air for Ruby to see her wet pussy underneath. She didn’t need to be told twice that Weiss was in the mood, leaping off the bed and stripping herself of her clothing so fast it surprised even her before she grabbed hold of the other girl’s hips. “I love you so much!~” However, in her overly excited state, the young leader managed to miss the hole she was originally going for on her first attempt, pressing against the blue-eyed girl’s thighs for her first strike.

 

Of course, this made Weiss only giggle in response to the mistake, finding it adorable that her wolf pup of a girlfriend could get so excited she misses the hole she’s fucked plenty of times already. Unfortunately, on the second thrust, the faunus missed once again, but got directly in a different hole without any resistance, causing the heiress to scream out in sheer pain from the feeling of that wolf cock stretching out her back door and feeling the knot slip inside of her as well. “R-Ruby?! What the hell?! That’s the wrong hole!!” However, this was the first time the two of them had done anything with the Schnee’s ass, causing nothing but pain to fill her body as she tried to pull away and get the crimsonette’s knot out of her stretched asshole. Every attempt caused another wave of pleasure to leave her until her rationality started to return to her and she realized that even if she did manage to get free of the silver-eyed girl’s knot, it wouldn’t be without plenty of pain that would leave her without being able to sit for weeks. The white-haired girl let out a slightly annoyed sigh as she looked back at her smiling girlfriend, seeing that tail of her wagging back and forth so fat it didn’t look like it was moving too much. “Fine… You can fuck my ass, Ruby... Just please be careful… You know we haven’t done anything back there yet… Maybe your knot will shrink after a round or two, letting us start over…”

 

“Of course, Weiss! I’ll be as careful as I can be!~” The young faunus smiled as wide as she possibly could with the knowledge that she was lodged so well into her lover’s ass that there was getting, starting to slowly rock her hips back and forth to let the girl get used to the feeling of having her anal walls stretched and filled. However, the young crimsonette was an energetic little pup and couldn’t always contain herself, starting to move her hips faster and faster the better her lover’s asshole felt around her shaft. Sticking her tongue out of her mouth and holding onto Weiss’s hips, the young girl groaned happily at the tight feeling of those anal walls clenching around her member with each thrust she made, surprised to hear soft gasps and heavy leave the other girl. “Are you starting to enjoy this, Weiss?”   
  
It was hard to deny that the pain the heiress was feeling was being quickly overpowered by the pleasure of being stuffed with her lover’s cock, but she wasn’t going to say that out loud and give the faunus more fuel to tease her with. “I’m getting used to it…” The white-haired girl bit her lower lip and pressed her face against the floor as she felt Ruby start thrusting even faster into her, thinking the young leader had activated her semblance to enhance their time together and make it feel even longer than it really was. Fortunately for them both, that’s exactly what happened between them as Weiss felt the first few ropes of the silver-eyed girl’s cum flood into her rear end. Even as the other girl continued to thrust and fuck her through her orgasm, the blue-eyed girl couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan as she felt her girlfriend’s first climax subside, but her hips continued to move. “You came already?! Is my ass that tight, you dolt?”

 

Letting out a loud moan and continuing to pump her hips, never having stopped in the first place, the young leader nodded frantically to answer the other girl’s question. “Of course it is, Weiss! I’ve never used it before and it’s just… so… perfect!” The faunus put her tongue back in her mouth and bit her lower lip to suppress the soft moans that wanted to leave her, hoping to instead hear some of Weiss’s moans in the process. However, Ruby was a bit overly sensitive from experiencing her first orgasm in her girlfriend’s plump rear, already feeling her knot swell with the need to let out more cum. “I wanna fill it so much that I wish I could breed you with your ass.~”

 

The young Schnee’s eyes went wide in confusion and arousal as she felt more cum starting trickling into her ass, immediately knowing that the faunus was about to cum once again after only a few seconds. “Wait, Ruby! Slow down! Don’t cum just y-” Weiss was cut off as another loud moan left her throat, the feeling of more cum than before flooding into her and bulging her stomach out just a small bit being enough to send a very intense wave of pleasure through her system. That was two orgasms in the matter of minutes from the heiress's leader and girlfriend, making her concerned about what was going to happen to her if they stayed like this all day. Though, those thoughts were quickly wiped from her mind as she felt the crimsonette’s hand leave her hips and glide along her bulged stomach to her breasts, squeezing and playing with the mounds as her own pressed against the white-haired girl’s back. “I never realized dogs could cum so much so quick…”   
  


The wolf faunus didn’t say a word as she continued to buck her hips and fuck her lover into the floor, now using her own weight to help her cock reach deeper into the other girl. Every thrust she made was another that caused the room to fill with the sounds of the couple’s moans, whether it be Ruby’s or Weiss’s, the silver-eyed girl didn’t care in the slightest. The feeling of the heiress's inner walls clenching down around her shaft even tighter than before gave the young girl more than enough reason to try and move her hips even faster, gently nibbling on her girlfriend’s ear to bring her more pleasure and feel her clamp down harder around her member. Though, it only took a few more minutes for her cock to start throbbing and twitching with another orgasm rapidly approaching.

 

That very familiar feeling of the crimsonette’s cock twitching inside was enough to put the white-haired girl on the edge of her first orgasm since the wrong hole had been penetrated by the faunus, prompting her to shut her eyes tight and wait for the impending pleasure that was about to tear through her body. Weiss didn’t need to say a word or even beg for the cum before she got it, only moaning out loud enough to almost call the sound a scream as she felt more and more cum flood into rear end. Luckily, that was all it took to send her into the throes of ecstasy as her climax tore through her body, causing both of her holes to clench and convulse with the need to be filled and stay filled. Even as the surprisingly blissful feeling of feeling her stomach bulge a small bit more didn’t take her mind off the fact that her lover was slowly pulling out of her asshole, a soft and blissful gasp leaving her as the knot popped out and left her puckered her gaping in response. The young heiress slowly opened her eyes as she felt a small amount of cum leaking from her hole and traveling down her leg and form a small puddle of cum between her knees, the warm feeling of Ruby’s hand no longer on her body causing slight concern in the back of her mind. At least, that was until she saw Ruby’s feet in front of her face, a look of lust lingering in her eyes. “You want more, don’t you? I didn’t think you of all people would enjoy anal so much.~”

 

Weiss smiled and nodded in silence as she agreed with the statement, stretching out her neck just enough to wrap her lips around her girlfriend’s still stiff cock. The young girl did her best to clean off her lover’s shaft the best she could in her position, in too much of a pleasure-induced state to actually move from her spot with her ass in the air still. After a few minutes of continuously sucking the faunus off, the young Schnee pulled her lips from around the member and smiled, placing a quick kiss on the top of it and giggling. “You’re not done with me yet, are you, Ruby? I know you want more.~” The heiress slowly swayed her rear end in the air back and forth, trying to be as teasing and tempting as she could without moving too much. The young girl only got more aroused as she watched Ruby’s tail wag back and forth just a quickly as when they started, gently chewing on her lower lip while turning her head back and watching the other girl walk behind her. “Just make sure to get the right hole this time.~”

 

Ruby nodded as she took the time to actually line herself up with her lover’s tight and wet cunt, not wanting to make the mistake of fucking the wrong hole and ending up back on square one. “Sure thing, Weissy!~” One hand wrapped around the base of her shaft and the other holding onto the Schnee’s hip, the faunus pushed her hips forward and pushed the entirety of her cock into the heiress’s tight snatch, knot included, causing a loud moan of pain and pleasure to leave the other girl’s lips for the first moment. However, the young wolf pup started off slow, wanting to actually make sure that she didn’t hurt her partner this time around. The slow back and forth motion inside Weiss’s pussy started causing soft moans and groans to leave them both for a moment, prompting the crimsonette to start moving her hips a bit faster as the time passed.

 

This was a feeling that the white-haired girl was used to, more hot moans spilling from her lips the faster the faunus moved, a smile coming to her lips as she felt both of the other girl’s hands get a firm hold on her hips. “That’s the way, Ruby!~ Don’t stop now!” The young heiress didn’t realize that her lover was asking if she wanted more or for her to go faster, accidentally tuning out everything that wasn’t moaning of the warm feeling her girlfriend’s skin against her pale body. She started bucking her hips back against the silver-eyed girl as she started getting more and more lost in her lust than ever before, not sure how to handle the situation since she didn’t realize she was in a bad one. However, the one thing she did know was that the wolf’s cock was deep inside of her pussy and hitting all the right places without a care in the world about the large knot that was already forced inside of her.

 

The crimsonette rolled her eyes at her lover’s demands, smiling and using her girl to pull the other girl into her lap so she had to start thrusting upward into her. “I want to cum so bad, Weiss! I want to get your pregnant with my puppies so we can start a big family together!~” The young leader was starting to get a bit lost in her own lust, only hearing an affirmative moan from the Schnee for a moment, causing the silver-eyed girl’s heart to melt from the sound. “Really?! You want it to, Weiss?!” Continuing to thrust into the heiress, the faunus didn’t realize that the girl was so lost in the pleasure that she wasn’t even paying attention anymore.

 

“Yes, Ruby! Please! Fill me up! Give me every drop of cum you have left!~” Weiss’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body focused entirely on the cock that was pounding into her from below, the feeling of her girlfriend’s hands playing with her small breasts barely registering in her mind but certainly adding to the bliss that her body was feeling. Just like everything else that was happening right now, the mention of getting her pregnant flew right over the Schnee’s head as she was entirely focused on cumming and getting filled with seed once again, loving it so much when it happened in her ass. A sharp gasp left the heiress’s lips as she felt the girl’s hands squeeze her soft mounds harder, slightly dragging her back into reality, but not enough to stop the impending creampie.

 

The young crimsonette smiled and nodded happily, planting a few kisses onto the white-haired girl’s neck before thrusting a few more times and cumming almost immediately inside of her tight snatch. It was the biggest load yet today, actually filling Weiss’s womb with her thick and potent seed that was guaranteed to get the girl pregnant with how much was dumped into her. “Oh, Weiss!~” The moan left Ruby’s lips as she continued pumping rope after rope of seed into the girl, enough to cause her knot to very quickly shrink and cause a small amount of cum to leak from heiress’s cunt.

 

Of course, the feeling of being filled just like she wanted was more than enough to push the heiress over the edge of her orgasm, a smile coming to her face as she screamed out in bliss as she fell back against her girlfriend, her own orgasm being not as mind blowing as she expected. Though, nothing still properly processed in her mind other than the fact that her womb was warm and full of spunk while a small but soft pair of arms wrapped around her stomach. “I love you, Ruby… Maybe we could take a quick nap...” There was clearly a tired and blissful tone in the Weiss’s voice as she spoke, clearly because of the overabundance of pleasure that coursed through her.

 

“I love you too, Weiss. So much!~ I can’t wait for us to be mothers!” The faunus placed a few soft kisses on her girlfriend’s lips before smiling and leaning against the bed and just falling asleep with her, happy to have hopefully gotten the Schnee pregnant. “It’s going to be so fun. Don’t you think? We can even get Yang and Blake to help us if we need it!” A soft giggle left the crimsonette’s lips as she placed another kiss on Weiss’s forehead, gasping quietly when she realized that the other girl was actually falling asleep.

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

Weiss smiled to herself as she walked out of the dorm bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel as her hair was still wet, happy to see Ruby sitting on her bed like a good protective pup while everyone else was out of the room. “Awe, look at you! I could almost eat you up with how cute you are sometimes.” The young girl spoke in a slightly seductive tone as she walked over and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, starting into her silver eyes for a moment before turning to make her way to her dresser. “I’m gonna need some clothes before we go about her day.”

 

Of course, the young faunus did nothing but stare at her girlfriend’s glistening pale skin, wondering if the girl bothered to dry off at all when she bent over to look for clothes from one of the drawers. Ruby smiled softly as the towel that the Schnee was wearing lifted up just enough to fully show off her plump rear end, causing the young wolf faunus to grow aroused from the sight and hope that the other girl didn’t notice. “Where do you wanna go today, Weiss?” The crimsonette tried to sway her mind in other directions, not wanting to be caught staring yet again but admittedly loving the sight before her far more than she should. The temptation to jump off the bed and pin the heiress to the dresser in front of her raced through the girl’s mind far more than she would’ve liked, having to bite her lip and close her eyes for a moment to try and calm down. “We could always go out to the park! We haven’t been there in forever! Please, oh please?!” Once the idea was in her head, there was no stopping the girl’s tail from wagging with an intense speed behind her.   
  
“Well, Ruby, I was thinking we could just spend the day here in the school. Watch a movie, go to the gym and train, maybe order some food and just relax. Something easy.” The Schnee mentally cursed her dolt of a girlfriend for not realizing that she was doing this on purpose to get the faunus to rape her ass once again. She wasn’t going to admit it, but Weiss had fallen completely in love with anal sex after the first time it happened, even though she knew the girl was a bit slow to realize that she was trying to get it once again. The white-haired girl pulled out a pair of specially designed panties, letting her towel fall to the floor and show the crimsonette her entire body, biting her lip and slipping into them to show off the hole in the back that was in the shape of a heart and just in the perfect spot for a cock to fit through it and enter her ass. “What do you think of my new underwear? Cute right? I bought them just for you.~” The heiress knew there was no way that her leader could resist her while she was wearing these, knowing that the other girl was staring right at her ass.

 

The faunus’s silver eyes went wide in surprise at the sight before her, having to actually look away from her girlfriend to not get too turned on. “Y-Yeah… Very… Um… Very cute! But, why are you showing them to me…? Isn’t Valentine’s day right around the corner? Why not wait?” Ruby smiled to herself as she thought she did a good job at dodging the fact that she was growing more and more aroused a time went on and Weiss shook her rear end back and forth for her to see. “I mean, I love them, but-” The young leader shut her mouth and shrunk down just a bit as she watched Weiss slam the draw her was going through to find her underwear, worried that she had actually annoyed the girl.

 

“Dammit, you dolt! I want you to fuck me!” Weiss turned around and stomped her way to the bed, pinning the faunus to the bed and planting a kiss on her lips. “Fuck me already! You already tried to get me pregnant! What’s stopping you from trying again?!”

 

“Wait… Really? I can fuck you again?! Already?~” The silver-eyed girl smiled and licked her lips, quickly pushing the white-haired girl onto her back and planting a few kisses on her neck. “Thank you, Weiss!~” Without warning, her teeth sank down into the heiress’s neck, earning a shrill moan from the other girl. “I love you so much!~” The leader was clearly happy with being able to plow her lover once again, a very evident excited and lustful look in her eyes.

 

“Gods, it took you long enough… I’ve been dropping hints for days… Now just shut up and breed me like an animal. Got it?~”

 

“Yes, ma’am!~”


End file.
